Uniqlo
' Uniqlo Co., Ltd.' (株式会社ユニクロ Kabushiki-gaisha yunikuro) (pronounced "YOU-nee-klo" in English) is a Japanese casual wear designer, manufacturer and retailer. The company, originally a division of Fast Retailing Co., Ltd., has been a wholly owned subsidiary since November 2005, listed on the First Section of the Tokyo Stock Exchange. In addition to Japan, the company operates in China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, France, Malaysia, the Philippines, Russia, Singapore, South Korea, Thailand, the United Kingdom, the United States, and Indonesia. Uniqlo has had influence from the . There were promotions for it in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear 25th Anniversary and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance releasing limited edition T-shirts, sweat pants and hoodies based on the series. For Metal Gear Solid 4, they had six shirts released total, while only three were released for the United States (specifically, Snake wearing a box on his head, a stylized 4 with a literal Snake, and one that bore the phrase "Kept you waiting, huh?"). Two of the shirts that weren't available in the U.S. were available in Europe (such as a snake-like pattern on a slant, and a blue and gray design), while only one remained exclusive to Asia (the multi-colored Snakes). There were also at least three shirts, which were usable in Metal Gear Online.http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/tgs_2008/jp/goods.html In 2010, Hideo Kojima and Yoji Shinkawa visited various Uniqlo stores across the world during the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker World Tour in celebration of the game's release and its T-shirt range at Uniqlo. They did a similar tour in 2012 to celebrate the 25th Anniversary of Metal Gear. Gallery Tshirtsut 2.jpg|Metal Gear Solid 4 T-shirt range. Fcccf765b9ff6881 l 1.jpg Fcccf765b9ff6881 l 2.jpg 6d49a82e303c6658 l 1.jpg 6d49a82e303c6658 l 2.jpg C47166c6bb5266cf l 1.jpg C47166c6bb5266cf l 2.jpg 2520960d31387150 l 1.jpg 2520960d31387150 l 2.jpg Bb27b0d9e647895d l 1.jpg Bb27b0d9e647895d l 2.jpg 8ae8338167c6ea82 l 1.jpg 8ae8338167c6ea82 l 2.jpg B89a9ed8ffcc0801 l 1.jpg B89a9ed8ffcc0801 l 2.jpg 4952d30fe8f5d3ae l 1.jpg 4952d30fe8f5d3ae l 2.jpg 09303d9e0b7d6b19 l 1.jpg 09303d9e0b7d6b19 l 2.jpg 03930a6b1f147dc4 l 1.jpg 03930a6b1f147dc4 l 2.jpg 310d32873144996e l 1.jpg 310d32873144996e l 2.jpg 001.jpg|MSF Logo UNIQLO T-shirts (black and White versions, front and back). 002.jpg|Big Boss words UNIQLO T-shirts (black and white front and back). 003.jpg|Yellow and green Snake UNIQLO T-shirt (front and back). 004.jpg|Boxhead suits UNIQLO T-shirts (white and dark gray front and back). 005.jpg|Gray Peace Walker small logo (front) and Big Boss portrait (back) UNIQLO T-shirt. 006.jpg|Che Guevara-inspired Big Boss UNIQLO T-shirts (Red and White front and back) 007.jpg|Black Peace Walker logo UNIQLO T-shirt (front and back). 008.jpg|Beige dog tag (front), MSF logo (left shoulder), and exclamation point/Big Boss Peace Walker title (back) UNIQUO T-shirt (front and back). 009.jpg|Black Peace Walker word UNIQLO T-shirt (front and back). 010.jpg|White "COoperative OPerations" with red and blue circles merging UNIQLO T-shirt (front and back). Img chara 01.jpg|DLC passcode Uniqlo (N425A); (N425B); (N425C); and (N425D Navy Blue) T-shirts and Uniqlo N425A N425B N425C and N425D Navy Blue soldiers (male and female). Img chara 02.jpg|DLC Passcode Uniqlo (N425H White); (N425H Red); (N425D Gray); and (N425F) and Uniquo N425H White N425H Red N425D Gray and N425F soldiers (male and female). Img chara 03.jpg|DLC Passcode Uniqlo (N425G Gray) and (N425G White) T-shirts and Uniqlo N425G Gray and N425G White soldiers (male and female). Img chara 04.jpg|DLC Passcode Uniqlo (N425E White) and (N425E Black) T-shirts and Uniqlo N425E White and N425E Black soldiers (male and female). Img chara 05.jpg|DLC Passcode Uniqlo (N425L) and (N425J) T-shirts and Uniqlo N425L and N425J soldiers (male and female). Yfi6Xe3gBLluAZ287739956AOg189K92.jpg|Special UT code T-shirt. T-shirt.jpg|Metal Gear 25th Anniversary range. We1xv.jpg|Japan exclusive Metal Gear Rising 25th Anniversary T-shirt. 8765.jpg|''Metal Gear Rising'' HEATTECH range. Uniqlo.jpg|''Metal Gear Rising'' range. Kjhgf v667787.jpg|''Metal Gear Rising'' hoodies #1. Unqlo hood.jpg|''Metal Gear Rising'' hoodies #2. Item ut.jpg DCDYsPdV0AQgELN.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/873936740947337216 O0320017810530682191.jpg|Peace Walker themed T-shirts unveiled in Taiwan during the Peace Walker World Tour 2010 event. Notes and references Category:Companies Category:Clothing Category:Product placement